


you really need it, so let go

by Anonymous



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Friends With Benefits, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ernichor? melchiernst?, i think thats all the needed tags??, its from a killers song ayre forced me to listen to, ohh oh i forgot, or ig it kinda does, so it takes place a couple years after the shit, so then i wrote this, the titles from "on top" by the killers, theyre like. 17 ish., title has nothing to do with the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ernst and Melchior are total polar opposites, so why do they work together so well?





	you really need it, so let go

It was odd. Quite odd. Melchior was ice cold, and had lost just about everything. Ernst radiated warmth, and didn't let anything stop his smile. And Melchior had so much pent-up rage and feelings, and when Ernst asked if there was anything he could do, with that sweet smile, neither of them expected it to happen again. Or a third time after that. Or the current fourth time. The first two times, Ernst had been on top. Then it switched, and Melchior found there was something liberating about being on top. So that's how it stayed.

"Melchior, what do you want to do?" Ernst asked, the top couple buttons of his shirt undone as he leant against the wall of Melchior's room. Melchior looked him up and down, crossing the room in a couple quick strides, before pulling Ernst down by the shirt collar into a rough kiss. They stayed that way for a minute, the kiss a clash of teeth and tongue, and Melchior felt himself grow hard inside his trousers. "Melchior, after we- after we tried that last week I- I started trying to-" Ernst swallowed, biting his (already puffy) bottom lip, "Use my fingers, in- well, inside of me." Ernst shifted a bit, as if trying to hide his erection. 

"Oh?" Melchior held back a grin, sliding his suspenders off of his shoulders. "Did you like the feeling? Of something inside of you, making you feel so, so lovely?" He got off his suspenders, starting to unbutton his shirt as Ernst nodded bashfully. Suddenly, the image of Ernst doing _that_ to himself, of pushing past his own rim, and pleasuring himself in such a way, ran through his mind. He liked that image. "You know what I would like to try, Ernst?" Melchior tossed his shirt to the ground, undoing the button on his trousers. "I want to ruin you. I want to mark you up, make you mine, make you feel so, so good. I want to wreck you." If the strangled sound that tore out of Ernst's throat was any indication, he liked that idea as well. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." Ernst nodded, his breathing already a bit heavier, just by Melchior's words. As soon as Melchior finished stripping off his clothes, Ernst quickly tried to follow suit, hands fumbling at the buttons. "Yes, please, Melchior, I- I want that." There was a moment where he stood in silence, before stepping back and letting himself fall onto the bed. His eyes flicked down to his erection, a bright red blush blooming across his cheeks and starting to creep down his neck. Even on their fourth time, he still blushed as if it were the first. Some part of Melchior found it absolutely adorable. Melchior stepped forward, trailing a hand down Ernst's cheek, down his neck, and to his collarbone, not missing the way Ernst's cock twitched at the light press of fingers against his neck. He filed that information away for later. "Melchior, you said you were gonna mark me up. Do it."

After that, something came over Melchior there, and he wasn't sure what it was.

"I think when we do this, when I'm on top, you should call me sir. How does that sound?"

Honest to god, Ernst squeaked, and mumbled out a "yessir" quickly, leaning up to take Melchior's hand and guide it to his chest. Melchior cocked a brow, before going with his own interpretation of the action, and pushed Ernst onto his back. "Cute." Melchior mumbled, leaning down to bite at Ernst's neck, smiling at the groan it got, and he bit down harder, leaving a mark that would definitely purple up into a lovely bruise. That was fine, Melchior wanted to leave marks. He wanted to pass Ernst at school, and see the bruises on his neck, peeing out of his collar. So he left more marks, biting at Ernst's neck until there was hardly a bit left untouched. And if Melchior's suspicions were correct, it was going to hurt more soon. Melchior sat back a moment, admiring his handiwork. 

"Can I- I want to jerk you off, sir." Melchior nodded, and Ernst reached forward, trailing his fingertips across the shaft, eyes darkening when he noticed that Melchior was leaking. Not wasting a second, Ernst wrapped his fingers around Melchior's cock, and started to jerk him off. It was silent for a moment, before Melchior let out a low moan, and Ernst decided to twist his wrist. Then Melchior huffed, pressing two fingers against Ernst's kiss swollen lips. He didn't cease his movements, but he gave a confused look.

"Suck them, dear god." Melchior rolled his eyes, and Ernst nodded, leaning forward to take the slim fingers in his mouth. In fact, Melchior was almost impressed at the way Ernst didn't even falter in jerking him off. He hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue around his fingers. When Ernst's own fingertips grazed the hot skin of his balls, Melchior practically pulled his hand away as soon as he felt heat begin to gather. "Impressive, Robel. Where'd you get the practice? Let me guess- Hanschen?" Ernst nodded, still working his mouth over the digits. Melchior tugged them out and stood up. "You're being a really good boy, Ernst. What do you want?" He watched the red spread across his face, and he mumbled something inaudible. "Speak up!"

"Sorry! Sorry, sir. I said I-" Ernst took a breath and squirmed a little, "I want you to be rough with me sir, I- I like it." That went straight to Melchior's dick, and he laughed a bit, running a hand through his hair.

"God, Ernst, you sound like such a whore. You like it when it hurts, hm?" Ernst nodded, watching Melchior's cock as it strained upwards. "What is it you want, Ernst? Do you want me to bite you and scratch you? Want me to dig my nails into your skin, mark you and bruise you?" It was a rhetorical question- Ernst's eyes gave it away. Then he remembered Ernst's reaction to having fingers on his neck. "Do you want me to choke you?" Ernst started sputtering, trying to work out an answer. After a minute, he just nodded.

Melchior reached into his dresser, pushing past his notebooks to find the tiny bottle of a slick substance. He normally kept it because it quite helped him when he needed to get off, but he was alright with using it for Ernst. Carefully uncapping it, he sat himself between Ernst's spread legs. Before pouring some out, he leant down and ghosted his breath over one of Ernst's nipples, smiling and the delighted shudder he received in response. He sat back up straight, pouring some lube onto a couple fingers. He let his index finger circle Ernst's hole, not dipping in, but enough to make him whine. Finally, after a particularly high-pitched plea, Melchior pushed in a finger, only up to the first knuckle for now. His other hand drifted upwards, fingertips grazing across Ernst's neck. He pushed the first finger all the way in, pressing his palm against Ernst's neck at the same time. And the yell he got in response? It was beautiful. Making sure to not move his other hand, he slipped in another finger, angling to try and find his prostate. Once he did, Ernst gasped, and tried to look up, but was met instead with the hand pressed to his neck, keeping him down. His squirming was too much for Melchior, who pressed in a third finger. "C'mon, little whore, fuck yourself on my fingers." Ernst whimpered in response, thrusting his hips back as much as he could, his moans becoming more strangled and wanton. Melchior tugged them out without warning, removing both hands from Ernst, before moving back and lubing up his cock. 

On his way back down, he paused, and dug his nails into the skin above Ernst's crotch, smiling when he heard the yelp.

And then Melchior slid inside of him, and, for a moment, the world zeroed in on them. Ernst, with his head back on the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, and Melchior, pressing in the head off his cock, palm resting flat on Ernst's stomach. Then reality came in, and Melchior thrusted himself all the way in, a hand moving back to Ernst's bruised and bitten neck. Soon, an array of fingerprint would join those marks. " _Fuck,_ Ernst, You're so tight. A tight little slut that likes to be hurt." Melchior hissed a bit when Ernst tightened around him, and he pulled out to the head, angled, and slammed back in, the force of the thrust sending Ernst's head reeling. Melchior put pressure against Ernst's neck to support himself, hearing the ragged breathing and broken pleas from below him. "You like this, don't you? Being fucked like this? Bitten and hurt? Am I gonna make you come like a cheap slut?" Ernst squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, taking gasping breaths. "Then you can, come on and come, Ernst."

With that, Ernst arched his hips up and came, spilling over his stomach and yelling out Melchior's name. Melchior wasn't too far behind, making a few more powerful thrusts, before coming with a loud groan. They both paused a moment, and then Melchior pulled out. Ernst was still quivering. Melchior got one last idea, and swiped his fingers over Ernst's stomach, trying to gather up some of his release, raising his fingers up to Ernst's mouth. "Clean up your mess." Ernst nodded and licked Melchior's fingers clean. They repeated the action a couple times, before Ernst practically collapsed, sweaty and smiling.

"That was- that was amazing." Ernst gave a breathy laugh and closed his eyes. Melchior would've scoffed, but for some reason, he just smiled right back, and, without being asked, he snuggled up to Ernst, and pulled a blanket over the both of them.

"Yeah, Ernie, it was."


End file.
